


Sexually Awkward

by VyraFinn



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: I wanted to make it awkward instead, I write these because I got tired of all the nsfw stuff where everything is just weirdly perfect, M/M, doesn't really have any sex but there is heavy hinting and intentions and talk about it, slightly nsfw, the main point is that they will never manage to do it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2019-07-04 14:56:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15843624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VyraFinn/pseuds/VyraFinn
Summary: They just want to have fun with their lovers, but it never works out like they planned...





	1. Chapter 1

"Do you wanna do the thing?" Denmark asked and managed to startle the Norwegian that hadn't been even aware about him being around. Usually he kept his surrounding carefully on eye, but this time he had been so focused on his book that he had forgot to do so. Denmark of course had a key into his house and he rarely needed, or bothered with, telling Norway if he was there. He simply showed up.

"What thing?" he asked and glanced up to the man who was leaning over the chair's back rest.

"Woohoo thing", the Dane replied and smiled, clearly thinking that whatever it was he wanted he was already successfully getting it.

"I am sorry?"

"The adult fun", Denmark explained and made some suspicious gestures with his hands, "you know, the thing." Norway raised his brow, wondering why the Dane couldn't say the things straight. After all, he had never had this problem before and been even too forward with it sometimes.

"You mean that you want to have sex?" he asked and the Dane nodded happily, "will I be included in that plan?"

"Yeah. That", Denmark replied, "and of course. Unless you want just to watch, that would be ok too. I can make a show for you."

"So why you didn't just say so?" Norway asked, "and I appreciate that you give me so many options on this."

"I thought is sounds so blunt", Denmark explained, "so I tried to use some metaphors instead." Norway blinked and tried to understand the man, but it was a bit difficult.

"You suck with that", he said honestly, "if you want to sound more romantic, why not to ask me to make love with you?"

"That actually sounds better", the Dane said happily, "so?"

"So what?"

"Do you wanna make love with me?" the man asked with a wide smile, "I mean, if you don't have anything better to do at the moment. I would be free also later or tomorrow, but Friday is gonna be a bit busy." Norway used few minutes to wonder if the man was joking, but he could never be sure with Denmark. The man still surprised him almost in daily basis even after the centuries of knowing him.

"Well", Norway said and closed the book he had been reading, "why not."

"Yeah", Denmark cheered loudly.

"Don't sound like this is an accomplishment", Norway said, "we do make love often, you know. I am pretty sure the last time was during the previous night." He reached his hand and grabbed the Dane's shirt, tugging it down a bit to reveal kiss marks on his neck, "I left my claim on you." Denmark grinned and took his hand, kissing the slender fingers.

"Yeah, but I just love to do that with you", he said happily and proceeded to climb over the couch's back rest. He landed on the Norwegian's lap and let a hissing sound when his leg hit the table on side.

"Dan?" Norway asked and moved his legs so the Dane had a space to be between them.

"Ah, I just hit my leg", the man said with an embarrassed smile, "but back to business, do you have any wishes?" Norway hooked his legs around the man's waist, bringing him a bit closer, and let his hand to travel down the Dane's chest.

"Not this time", he said and smirked in way that always made Denmark to feel a bit too hot, "but I am curious about what you are planning right now."

"Oh, you will find out just in moment", the Dane promised and leaned down, his hands finding their way under the Norwegian's shirt and mapping the familiar routes up to his chest. Norway leaned on his touch, letting the man do what he wanted.

"How you want me?" he whispered and enjoyed of seeing how the Dane's cheeks turned red from the blush. Even after all these years, Denmark still was overcome by the feelings when he had the Norwegian like this; willing, hot and under him.

"Screaming my name until your voice is hoarse", the Dane said and tugged the man's shirt up so he could kiss the pale skin under it, "your legs tightly around me, skin burning warm form passion and…" In his hurry to get a taste of the Norwegian, Denmark had forgotten that the couch was actually not so wide. When he moved, he lost his hold and fell on the floor, barely avoiding hitting his head on anything.

"Are you okay?" Norway asked and looked down at his lover. Denmark showed him a thumb up.

"Yeah", he said and climbed up, "so where was I?"

"Somewhere around my chest", Norway replied, "but maybe we should take this to the bedroom. It is more comfortable there."

"I think you are right", Denmark said and flinched then his sore leg touched the couch, "come on, love." Norway chuckled and let the Dane to pull him up. It gave him a great opportunity to move his hands on the man's hair and kiss him. Denmark melted for it, letting the Norwegian bit his lip and tug his hair.

"I thought you were gonna let me to do things", he said with amused voice when the Norwegian moved to kiss his neck, "not complaining, tho."

"You are slow", Norway quickly murmured, "I still have clothes on. Step up your game, Dane."

"As you wish" the Dane replied and started to take the man's shirt off, enjoying the sight of the bare skin. He smothered the Norwegian with kisses and slowly walked forward, making the other man back away toward their bedroom. They had just got past the door when Denmark slammed Norway against the wall, pressing their bodies together.

"Ouch", the Norwegian muttered when a pain shout up from his back.

"Sorry", Denmark said and paused the kissing to see if his love was okay, "Sorry, I was too rough. Just so excited."

"It is okay", Norway said and caressed the man's back while leaning closer and gently biting his earlobe, "you know I like things rough."

"Hmm", Denmark muttered and the beautiful red spreading over his cheeks again. Norway chuckled and grinded against the man.

"Hurry up", he whispered and got an impatient groan as a reply. The Dane tried to open the Norwegian's belt buckle with one hand, while another was feeling the man's ass and his lips were against the warm skin. The Norwegian had lifted up one leg to give the Dane more space to work and also to keep him closer. He didn't let any voice out, but his small movements kept urging the man to work faster.

"Why you always wear the difficult belts when I want to undress you?" Denmark asked after he had used a bit too much time with the belt buckle and still it was keeping the trouser up.

"Maybe you should start to tell me beforehand when I don't need to bother with getting my own clothes off", Norway replied with a small smirk, "so I could pick up an easier belt for my poor Dane."

"That would be super", Denmark muttered and paused then for a while before slowly raising his hand, "damn, I broke a nail." Norway stopped moving and stared at the Dane, who had an upset look on his face while he observed his finger. Another hand was still on the Norwegian's butt and seemed to be just comfortable there. Something in the situation just amused the Norwegian enough for him to start to laugh. First it was just a chuckling, but turned soon into a full laugh. His body was trembling and he didn't even bother to keep it down, though usually he would be carefully about his behaviour and strictly professional attitude. But now that Denmark was only one seeing it, he didn't really mind.

The Dane gave him a weird look first, after all it wasn't so common that your partner started to hysterically laugh when things were getting serious, but then he realized that the Norwegian really was laughing and his smile widened. It was rare to hear the usually serious man laughing so freely and for sure Denmark wasn't going to let the chance to pass.

"You are laughing!" he declared happily, "I made you happy!"

"Shut up", Norway managed to say between laughs.

"Oh no, no", the Dane replied, "this is too much fun. Just wait, I think…" His hands travelled down the Norwegian's sides, looking for the spots he knew were ticklish. Normally even the ticklish spots would not bring anything out of Norway, but when he was already in mood, it was an easy way to keep up his laughing.

"Don't you dare", Norway said quickly, but Denmark had already found what he had been looking for and he slowly caressed the skin with his fingers, making the Norwegian laugh more and lean on him for support, "Dan!"

"But your laugh is the sweetest thing in the world", Denmark replied and started to kiss his neck again, "beats even those times when you yell my name while I please you." Norway was having hard time to control himself, but he still managed to push the Danish man, making them both to move closer to the bed. When Denmark felt his shins meeting the bed's frame, he let himself fall down. The Norwegian followed and fell on him. Denmark stopped tickling him and just admired the shirtless man hovering over him.

"It has been already half an hour since we started", Norway noted, trying to calm his laughs at the same time, "and I still have my pants on. What is your excuse, Dane?"

"You are laughing so much", Denmark said with a smirk, "it is hard to get a hold of you."

"Well, that is completely your fault", Norway said and started to slowly open the buttons on the Dane's shirt, "do I really have to show you how this is done?"

"Yes", Denmark said with a nod and his eyes following the Norwegian's every movements, "please." Norway chuckled and leaned to kiss the Dane's belly while undressing him.

"So many times we have done this", he said between the kisses, "and still you haven't learn."

"I am a slow learner", the Dane said and let a moan when the Norwegian's hands went down to his pants, "it is… very… difficult to focus on the lesson… when you are around."

"Hmm, then I guess I just have to repeat this for you", Norway replied and worked slowly with the belt and zipper, just to make the Dane grow a bit more impatient, "or you will have to find another teacher."

"Only you… Perfect", he mumbled and arched his back when he felt the touch, "Nor!"

"I thought I was supposed to be the one screaming this time", the Norwegian said with amused tone.

"Oh, you will be", Denmark promised and moved his hands on the Norwegian's waist, turning him around so he could be lying down again. In his hurry the Dane miscalculated his position and hit his head against the wall, letting a small yelp when the pain made him close his eyes for a moment and move back.

"Dan?" Norway said with now worried tone, "let me see." He moved to observe the man's forehead, noting that the bruise was already forming.

"It hurts", Denmark complained.

"I can see that", Norway replied, "it is going to leave a bruise."

"Great", Denmark muttered and pouted slightly, "nobody is ever gonna believe when I tell them I got it from a wild sex with you."

"My poor Dane", Norway said with a chuckle and gently placed a kiss on the Dane's lips, "you ready to continue?"

"Yeah, have to still make you scream", Denmark replied with a wink, "and get those damn pants off of you. I am gonna burn that belt buckle. It is annoying. I hate it." Norway leaned down and laughed while the Dane focused on his task, using both hands this time. His struggling and quiet cursing was making the Norwegian laugh more, until a small, strangely high-pitched noise interrupted it. It took a few minutes for Norway to realize he had got hiccups.

"Damn", he whispered and hiccupped again. Denmark, who had stopped and was staring at his partner, looked confused before a smile appeared on his lips.

"Oh, you got hiccups", he cooed, "how cute."

"It is not cute", Norway said and hiccupped few time more, "this is killing the mood."

"Shit", Denmark said, "okay, what if I give you a blow job?" Norway stared at him, the serious expression only broken by the hiccups he tried to keep down.

"You have already fallen on the floor, broke your nail and hit your head against the wall during the past", he glanced at the side to see the clock on the bed side table, "45 minutes. I am not sure if I trust on your mouth anywhere near my genitals at the moment. You might accidentally bit my penis off."

"I would never do that!" Denmark yelled, "I love it!"

"Well, I am always happy to hear your declaration of love to my body parts", Norway said and hiccupped, "damn it."

"Maybe it would go away if I scare you?" Denmark asked.

"How you…", hiccup, "are going to do that?"

"Um", Denmark said, "boo?" Norway gave him a long look.

"That is not going to work", he told the man, "let's just wait a moment. I think it will pass."

"Okay", Denmark said sadly and sat down on the Norwegian's lap, keeping some of his weight on his legs so he would not crush the man.

"You could still touch me, you know", Norway commented and the Dane smirked before placing his hands back on the Norwegian's body. He kept going like he always did, easily finding the perfect spots to kiss and touch. Thought he had claimed to be a slow learner, he for sure knew how to draw quick breaths, slow groans and whimpers out of the Norwegian. But even if his touch worked just like before, with Norway still hiccupping, he could see that something wasn't right. Denmark's expression wasn't so soft than usually and he seemed to hesitate suddenly.

"Dan?" Norway asked and captured the hands caressing his skin and wandering down, "what is wrong?"

"Nothing", Denmark replied quickly and smiled, but that did not fool the Norwegian, who simply needed to observe his look for a moment to understand why the man was suddenly so unwilling.

"Your head is hurting too much", he said and cupped the man's face between his hands, "don't push yourself." Denmark nodded sadly and Norway kissed his lips. It wasn't a passionate kiss, like those they had shared just a moment before, but a long and soft kiss to comfort the man.

"I just wanted to make you feel good", Denmark muttered and tried to hold back a yawn.

"You don't need to have sex with me to make me feel good", the Norwegian noted, "I am feeling good right now." Denmark smiled and moved down to lie next to the man. He kept his hand on the Norwegian's side and let his leg tangle with his.

"If you really don't mind", he muttered and yawned again.

"You are tired too", Norway noted with a soft voice, "my poor Dane, hurting and tiring himself." Denmark let an agreeing hum and hugged the pillow with his free arm.

"Hey, you stopped hiccupping", he said after he didn't hear the strange sound for a while.

"Yeah", Norway said and slowly played with the Dane's hair. He knew that always calmed and comforted the man, "do you want painkillers for your head?"

"No, it is fine", Denmark replied with his eyes closed, "just keep doing that. It feels nice."

"Sure", Norway chuckled.

"Nor?"

"Hm?"

"Can we try again tomorrow?" Denmark asked, "and Friday?"

"Of course. I am expecting to be screaming your name soon again", Norway said and smiled at the man, "I thought you were going to be busy on Friday."

"Yeah", Denmark muttered, "but I will always find time to please you, my love."

"That is perfect", Norway replied with a trace of humour in his voice, "I will make sure you will be satisfied too."

"You always do", Denmark said, "you are perfect." He yawned once again and let a happy hum.

"Hush, my love", the Norwegian whispered and moved even closer so he could hold the Dane against him, "rest now."


	2. Chapter 2

”What are you doing?” Sweden asked after he stepped out from Norway’s house and saw the familiar Danish man burning something in a large metal bowl. When he heard the Swede’s question, he looked up and waved his hand for greeting. Sweden noted the large bruise on the man’s forehead right away.

“Burning stuff”, Denmark said and grinned. Sweden thought it sounded a bit weird, even from the Dane, so he walked closer to see better.

“Aren’t those Nor’s belts?” he asked.

“Yeah.”

“Okay”, Sweden said slowly and wondered if it was better to not ask more, “where you got that bruise?”

“Oh, this one?” Denmark asked and pointed his forehead, “I just had some wild sex with Nor yesterday. That’s all.” Sweden gave him a long look and then shook his head.

“I don’t believe that”, he said, “you just hit door or something.” Denmark pouted and poked the burning pile with the stick he was holding.

“I told Nor nobody would believe it”, he muttered with disappointed tone. Sweden gave him a weird look, but quickly decided it wasn’t worth to ask more. He had better things to do.

“I will have to go”, he muttered, “Fin is coming over today.”

“Sure, that is okay”, Denmark muttered, “don’t exhaust the poor man too much.”

“What you mean?” Sweden asked, but the Dane only winked.

“You know what I mean”, he said with laugh in his voice. Sweden gave him another weird look, shrugged and walked away. He could hear the Dane yelling goodbye after him and he replied with waving his hand quickly before getting into his car. He knew Finland had probably arrived already and he felt bad about not being able to pick him up. His boss had sent him to Norway rather suddenly, but it had been important so he had obeyed. It wasn’t first time the Finn would arrive home before him.

When he finally parked his car front of his home after few hours’ drive. He sighed happily and stretched his legs. Finland had sent him a text message about being already in home and so Sweden knew what was waiting for him inside. He could smell the dinner and hear the Finnish man humming along the song coming from the radio. So quietly than possible, the Swede sneaked closer, admiring the man, and wrapped his arms around his lover’s waist.

“Sve”, Finland said happily and leaned his head back so he could kiss the man. The position made it hard to hit the mouth, but he settled with the cheek too.

“Nice to see you again”, Sweden murmured.

“Very nice”, Finland agreed, “want to eat something?” There was a strange tone in Finland’s voice and he had this hungry look in his eyes, but Sweden missed that.

“Sure”, he said, “what you have made? It smells good.”

“Beef with vegetables”, he replied, “but I could offer you something complete else first, if you…?” He left his sentence unfinished, waiting for the Sweden to catch up. He did not.

“No”, he said, “that would be fine. Thank you, käraste.”

“Are you sure?” Finland asked with slightly weird tone, “well, okay, you seem to be hungry. Let’s eat first.” He turned, taking the Sweden’s hand and leading him to the table he had already set earlier. Sweden recalled that he was usually the one doing it, but it felt nice to come to the ready table once for a while. The meal was good too, clearly the Finn had made his best.

“It was delicious”, Sweden said when he had got his belly full, “thank you, Fin.”

“You are welcome”, Finland said. He had been eating and talking with the Sweden during the dinner, but he had also kept saying some rather strange things and then giving the man weird looks when he totally missed the points. Sweden didn’t even notice.

“Would you like to have some dessert?” the Finn asked, slowly licking the spoon he had stirred his coffee with.

“We have dessert too?”

“Oh yes we have”, Finland murmured and again gave Sweden that strange hungry look, “you will love it.”

“Maybe later”, Sweden said, “I am quite full right now.”

“But…”

“I would like to enjoy it fully”, the man said, “but I can’t put anything more in my stomach right now.”

“Okay”, Finland said and looked taken aback, “well, how about some TV meanwhile? We can pick up a movie from Netflix.”

“Sounds lovely”, Sweden said, “let me help with the dishes.” Finland nodded and they started to clean together. The radio was still playing on back ground and soon Sweden noted that the Finn was swaying his hips in music’s rhythm. He had also pick up jeans that were just a bit tighter than normally so Sweden got a pretty good view. He noticed that the hips’ move was quite mesmerizing, and Finland smirked when he felt the man’s stare.

“Finally”, he muttered to himself before addressing the Sweden, “you sure you don’t want the dessert now?” Sweden quickly moved his eyes away from the man’s butt.

“No, still full”, he muttered and turned back to put the plates in the dishwasher. He missed the Finn rolling his eyes and letting frustrated sigh. When Sweden looked up again, Finland was smiling like nothing was wrong.

“It is a bit hot here”, he noted after they had finished cleaning up the kitchen, “are you sure you don’t need to take some clothes off? Because I am feeling hot right now.”

“I am fine”, Sweden said and frowned, “but your skin does look bit flushed. Are you sick?”

“No, I am fine”, Finland said and shook his head quickly. He wasn’t going to admit that his so far unsuccessful seducing tricks and these silly things he was saying were embarrassing him. He hid his frustration by focusing on opening buttons on his shirt. For sure some bare skin had to work, he thought and opened one button more just in case before he looked at the Swede again. Sweden was looking at him, and like usually, he had love in his eyes but still he didn’t seem to pick up the hints. Finland was getting rather frustrated with his oblivious love of life, though he admitted that it was partly his fault too. He had never learnt how to properly seduce anybody and so his tries were doomed to fail. But he wasn’t going to give up, so he followed the Swede into living room.

“What movie you would like to see?” Sweden asked.

“Anything is good”, Finland replied and added quietly to himself, “not planning to watch it much anyway.”

“Okay”, Sweden said and more and less randomly picked up one of the list they had made for later view. Finland mostly focused on watching the Swede, missing the whole beginning of the movie when he only admired the man and wondered what would be his next move. The verbal hinting hadn’t work, but Sweden had stared at his butt. That at least was a good sign. With anybody else Finland would have been already thinking about losing his love and going into depression, but he knew Sweden. The poor man just didn’t always notice things and he was rather sweet with his love, always ready to cuddle but nervous when it came to sex. Even all these years hadn’t completely erased the Swedish man’s fear that he would somehow hurt the Finn.

“You look stiff”, Finland noted and stroke the man’s leg. Sweden had kept himself fit and Finland did his best to not start to admire too much. The man was still wearing clothes, after all. The Finn was determined to change that thing as soon as possible. If Sweden was just a bit more sensitive for hints, they would have both been naked a long time ago.

“Hm”, Sweden said and moved his hand over the Finn’s, gently holding it, “the driving made my legs a bit tired.” Finland smirked. This was finally going somewhere.

“I can give you a massage”, he offered, “my fingers are really good.” Sweden nodded and leaned to kiss the man before he moved his legs on his lap. Finland licked his lips after the kiss, hoping that there would be some much more intensive ones coming soon, and then he started to work his magic on the Swede’s tired muscles. He made sure to slowly move closer and up, trying to build up some different tension while getting the man relaxed. He was up in mid-thigh when Sweden groaned.

“Feels good”, he said with a deep voice, that always made something inside the Finn to sparkle. He loved that voice and he wanted to hear more. He moved his hands up, closer to the parts not many had touched. Still, no matter how much skills the Finn was putting into his massage and how much looks he was giving the Swede, even positioning himself in way that should have caused a reaction, Sweden didn’t take the hint. Finland stopped moving suddenly and sighed. That the Swede didn’t miss.

“Are you okay?” he asked and looked worriedly the Finn whose face was red from blush.

“Not exactly”, Finland muttered and moved up, sitting on the Swede’s lap, his legs on either side of the man.

“What is…?” Sweden tried to ask, but Finland cut him off.

“I have been trying to seduce you this whole evening”, he said and leaned closer, his mouth only inch from Swede’s, “and you haven’t noticed.”

“Seduce?” Sweden asked and wrapped his arms around the man, “I am already in love with you.”

“Yes, but I wanted you to _take me_.”

“I am holding you right now.” Finland blinked few times, but then he let a chuckle and pushed their foreheads together.

“Oh goodness, you are really horrible with this, my sweet darling”, he said, “I want us to make love. Do I really have to stand naked on front of you before you get it?” Sweden blushed right away when the Finn said the last words. Sure, they had done that before. Many times, actually, and Sweden had enjoyed every time a lot, but still he couldn’t do it like somebody with his experience should be able. With Finland, it had to be sweet and perfect and he was always just a bit too nervous. He wanted to be the perfect partner for the Finn and making love was so far the most difficult thing to prove it.

“Sure”, he mumbled, “right now?”

“Yes”, Finland said and moved his hips against the man, “if you are okay with it?”

“I am”, Sweden said. He had never tried to deny that he wanted the Finn. There was nothing wrong with his feelings and needs, it was the action part that worried him. Lucky for him, his partner knew what they should have.

“Close your eyes”, Finland whispered and Sweden obeyed, leaning his head back. The Finn used the chance to kiss the man’s neck, almost nibbling the skin when his hands worked on the shirt’s button. After all that seducing, he wanted to take things slowly and enjoy the moment. Though he hadn’t exactly managed to drive the Swede mad with his skills, the small grunts and flushed cheeks were giving him pleasure too. When the Finn’s hands went down, the Sweden wanted to open his eyes and take a look, but when he made a slight movement to go against of the Finn’s order, the man quickly moved to kiss him.

“No peeking”, he said quickly.

“Käraste”, the Swede complained, but Finn was determined and kissed him again so hard that it almost left bruise. They could hear a phone going off, but both ignored it.

“You should have taken me when you had a chance”, the Finnish man said, “too late now. You lost your turn and I am the one in charge.”

“I am happy with…”, the Swede said and groaned when the man’s hand touched him, “this too.”

“Glad to hear that”, the Finn replied. The phone went off again right after the first call ended. Finland still ignored it, focusing only to get the best noises out of the Swedish man, but when the ring tone started to play for third time, he cursed and sighed.

“Sorry”, he murmured and got up carefully that he didn’t kick the swede on way, “that is better to be something fucking important.”

“It is okay”, Sweden said, “they will not leave us alone until you pick up.” Finland grunted something that sounded like curse and went to get the phone. Sweden opened his eyes, following the swing of the Finn’s hips while he still felt the almost burning touch on his bare skin. He could hear Finland speaking quick Finnish to the phone and he didn’t sound happy at all. The call ended quickly but left the nation in sour mood.

“Bad news?” Sweden asked when he came back. Finland nodded.

“I am sorry”, he said and leaned against the couch’s backrest, rubbing his nose against the Swede’s neck, “I have to go to fix some things to embassy. It can not wait for tomorrow.”

“I understand”, Sweden muttered. Finland sighed and looked down onto Swede’s lap.

“I could fix that quickly”, he said and already reached down, “nobody will notice if I come few minutes later.”

“No”, Sweden said and quickly took the man’s hands, “I prefer to have this slow and real, or not at all.” Finland looked at him and nodded shortly.

“I prefer that too”, he said and kissed the Swede last time before getting up, “wait me here.”

“I will”, Sweden promised and so he did. When Finland returned after couple of hours, the Swede was still sitting on the couch, his shirt undone and third movie going on in the screen. Finland yawned, the work has made him exhausted, and made his way to Sweden.

“Hey, handsome”, he whispered, “I believe we had some business unfinished.” Sweden let agreeing hum and wrapped his arms around the Finn’s waist while he leaned closer for the kiss. They were moving lazily and when the kiss ended, Finland couldn’t stop himself yawning. It caught Sweden too and soon they were both yawning and trying to hold back laugh.

“Too tired?”

“Yeah.”

“Let’s try tomorrow, after good sleep”, Sweden suggested and Finland nodded, “I promise I will take you tomorrow.”

“So you are going to catch my seducing too?”

“I do love how you move your body”, Sweden noted and caressed the Finns side. Finland replied with a small kiss and soft laugh.

“Come, my lover”, he said, “let’s go to bed.” Sweden yawned and let the Finn to pull him up and lead into bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one takes a place in older days, somewhere in 17th century when Norway had to follow the Danish rule.

”We have to be quiet”, Norway hissed when the Dane pressing against him let too loud groan, that was hard to be mistaken for anything else than what it was.

“I am trying”, Denmark replied with his eyes closed, “but your lips… Oh!”

“Either you are quiet”, the Norwegian said and bit the pale skin again, carefully using just enough power to not hurt the man but to make him shiver because of other feelings, “or I will stop.”

“No, do not stop”, the Dane said quickly, “I will be quiet. I promise.” The Norwegian nodded and continued his work of making the Danish man lose his mind. They had sneaked into the Dane’s bedroom, that was one of the rare places they could have at least some privacy. In another time they would have easily got their time together, but the current system didn’t allow them much enjoyment as the Dane was busy with his work, almost always called to serve the king, and the Norwegian was held under watch in case he would rebel against the Danes that ruled his land. The moments like this, when there were only two of them, were rare and only possible when Denmark wasn’t busy and was ordered to watch over the Norwegian personification. It was amusing, how the leaders thought that they did not had any warm feelings between them. They even believed that the Danish and Norwegian personifications hated each other, and therefore it was only suitable that Denmark posed as a jailer for Norway.

Only if they knew that the truth was something completely else, but they did not know, and they would never find out that behind the closed doors the two personifications shared the bed and more. They had no idea about the love and trust those two had, and that their cold acting toward each other in public was merely a trick to make sure they would be left alone together. They didn’t know that Norway was much more involved to the state’s business and that Denmark told him everything happening in their lands, or that there was also the third nation; the young Icelander the Norwegian protected.

Denmark panted when the Norwegian’s hands moved inside his shirt and caressed the skin, following muscles and memorizing every trail. The Dane was only standing his back against the wall, and letting the Norwegian do what he wanted. So far everything had been only pleasant, but then the Norwegian stepped away.

“Nor, don’t go”, the Dane begged and complained about the sudden lack of contact, but stayed on his spot.

“I am not going anywhere”, the Norwegian replied and looked at the man with a small smirk on his lips, “I am just watching.”

“Can’t you watch a bit closer?”

“Patience, Dane”, the Norwegian murmured, “I have been locked in my room all day, let me enjoy the moment. I got so bored there.” The Danish man nodded and waited, knowing that whatever the Norwegian was planning would turn out satisfying for him too. He felt sorry for Norway being held inside like a prisoner, so he was more than willing to let him do whatever he wanted when they were alone together.

“Look at me”, the Norwegian said, and the Dane obeyed, “what you see?” Denmark let his eyes to wander briefly along the Norwegian’s body, stopping to meet his ice blue eyes. Norway had grown lately, just as the Dane had, but the changes hadn’t been too dramatical and he could say that the man looked pretty much same he had been looking like past century. Still, the Dane saw also more.

“I see the most amazing, bravest and handsome person I have ever seen before. I see the one I love most”, he said, “please, Nor, let me touch you!”

“Hush”, Norway said and pressed his finger on his lips, before he started to slowly open the thin robes holding his shirt together, “what would you do to me?” Denmark had to collect his thoughts before he could say anything, because at the moment the most interesting thing in the room was the way how the Norwegian’s hands moved when he slowly undressed himself.

“I want to worship you”, the Dane finally managed to get out, “I will do anything you want me to do if you just let me touch you.”

“Is it really so?” the Norwegian asked and walked closer until his lips almost touched the Dane’s and whispering was loud enough.

“Yes.”

“Kiss me then.” He didn’t need to say it second time, because the Dane was ready. Quickly he leaned closer and moved his arms around the Norwegian’s waist, pulling him closer. Their bodies fit together perfectly, and the Norwegian knew where to touch to make the Dane even more excited. He did his best to make the kiss one that would sweep the man off his feet, and it would have been that if they were not interrupted.

“Danmark!” there was yelling and loud knocking. Denmark was tempted to ignore it all in favour to enjoy the Norwegian in his arms, but sadly he knew that wasn’t option for him. He glanced at Norway, who also understood that they would not be left alone and that it would be horrible idea to be found like this, so he stepped away.

“Hide”, Denmark whispered, and Norway nodded before looking around for the best hiding place. There wasn’t many that could completely cover him, but he crawled under the bed. The amount of dust there wasn’t comfortable for him, but it was much better than what would happen if somebody found him being so intimidate with the Danish nation.

“My lord?” he heard Denmark saying when he opened the door.

“Here you are!” the man interrupting them so rudely said, “I got work for you.”

“Yes, my lord”, Denmark said, but there was a moment of silence before the human continued.

“Wasn’t that Norwegian supposed to be under your watch right now?” The said Norwegian grimaced under the bed when he heard what tone the man was using. He didn’t even bother to use his name, though Norway was sure he remembered it. It was written in every map, at least it had been last time Norway saw a map.

“Yes, my lord, he is”, Denmark replied, trying to make his voice sound neutral though he was angry for the Norwegian being addressed like that, “I sent him to get me a drink.”

“Are you sure… Oh wait, why to bother with him. He is too weak to do anything.”

“Indeed, my lord”, Denmark said, and Norway could easily imagine him biting his lip, so he would not lash out at the human.

“Well, come with me now. The Norwegian can go back to his room.”

“Yes, my lord.” Norway heard them leaving and he waited a moment after the door closed. Then he left his hiding place, coughing few times when the dust tickled his nose. He sighed and looked around, knowing that the Dane would be away for a long time. That meant he would not get the fun he had planned for them, but at least he was left into Dane’s room, and he doubted that Denmark would go to his guards and tell them to fetch the Norwegian. So, he had some freedom, though he was merely forced to stay in another room.

“Oh well”, Norway muttered out loud and glanced at the documents left on the table. There weren’t many ways for him to use his kind of freedom, but at least he could take a closer look on the state’s business. After all, Denmark wouldn’t mind, and it was about him too.

When Denmark returned an hour later, he found the Norwegian sitting at the desk and going through the papers with a frown on his face. He smiled and felt much better when he saw the man, but his joy was short-lived.

“When you were going to tell me that they are raising the taxes again?” Norway asked sharply when he notice the Dane sneaking in, “before, during or after I sleep with you?”

“What you mean?” Denmark asked.

“Taxes”, Norway said coldly, “they are going to tax my people more again. They are already suffering for too heavy taxation, and now they are ordered to give away even more?” The Norwegian threw a pile of documents on the floor, and Denmark picked them up.

“I had no idea about this”, he said with a frown, “I swear, love, this is the first time I heard about this. Somebody had brought these on my table while I was away earlier today. I would have told you if I knew.” Norway stared at him, and looked angry though he also nodded shortly, accepting the Dane’s explanation.

“Take me back to my room”, he ordered, “I would go by myself, but last time when they caught me alone outside there, I got thrown into real jail for a while.”

“Love…”, Denmark said when the Norwegian got up and walked past to him. He reached for the man, but Norway simply stepped on side to avoid his touch.

“Not now, Dan”, he said shortly, “I am not happy.”

“Yes, my love”, Denmark said sadly, feeling a sharp pain inside when he saw the Norwegian upset, “I will see what I can do for this taxation thing.” Norway didn’t reply, and they walked to his room in complete silence. Only when Denmark was leaving the room to go back to his own, the Norwegian quietly reached for him and gently touched his arm. There were no words shared because the guards were too close, but at least the small touch made the Dane feel a bit better and he dared to give the Norwegian one last comforting smile before the door was closed between them.


	4. Chapter 4

Denmark groaned in pain, his conscious slowly returning and bringing in all the regrets of the last night’s actions. Even so, he wasn’t sure exactly what he had done last night, because his memory wasn’t working like it should. The only thing he could recall was that he had been out with the Norwegian nation and they had had lot of fun. It wasn’t often they went out like that, as Norway preferred calmer ways to spend his time, but this time they had both needed something bit wilder to recover from the hard weeks of work. Denmark had been excited to see once again the Norwegian more like he had been during old days, though he of course loved the man no matter if he had turned calmer.

The small smile was quickly replaced by grimace, when he tried to move and found out his neck and back were all stiff. The sharp pain made him quickly give up with moving, and just try to remember what they had done. He didn’t smell any blood, that was promising at least, and it mostly felt like his pain came simply from sleeping on hard surface and probably also from stumbling on various objects before ending up on that hard surface.  That reminded him about his lack of knowledge on his whereabouts. He was definitely inside somewhere, he didn’t felt wind on his face or smelt the grass, but otherwise the only hint was that he was laying on something hard and his head had been turned into awkward position because of a corner behind him. The Dane took a careful try to open his eyes, but the sharp pain following made him give up right away. He quickly decided that visual observation wasn’t needed right then and focused on other senses and feelings. There wasn’t much to tell, but beside of the hard surface he also felt a warm body snuggling against him. He easily recognized the familiar weight and soft breathing that tickled his neck. Norway had settled on him, laying in way Denmark guessed he had had much more comfortable night.The Dane still wasn’t feeling bad, it was merely an honour to be the pillow for the Norwegian man.

“Hey, Nor”, he said with hoarse voice and weakly patted the man’s shoulder, “you alive?” Norway replied with a groan, that let the Dane know the man was alive and also feeling the results of their night. Denmark gently rubbed the Norwegian’s arm, the gesture comforting both of them.

“Do you think…”, Denmark continued, using a bit more time with making his speech audible, “…think we had sex? Like drunk sex? Was I good?” Norway didn’t seem to appreciate the Dane’s tries to make the situation lighter with joking and poorly selected topic, because he only replied with another groan that had slightly annoyed tone.

“No, you did not have sex”, another voice replied with annoyed, almost disgusted tone, “and I bet you wouldn’t be good at all.”

“Island…?” Denmark muttered and tried again to open his eyes. This time he managed well enough to focus his gaze on the Icelander frowning down to him. He also noted that he was safely lying on the floor of his own kitchen. That surely was a good sign.

“Oh, so you didn’t got brain damage during night? Good for you”, Iceland said, making the Dane flinch for the pain caused by the louder noise.

“Please… Not so loud…”, he whispered.

“You two were louder last night so take this as revenge for waking me up”, the Icelander replied, keeping his voice at perfectly normal level.

“But…”

“Complain bit more and I will fetch something metal to hit together right next to your head”, the Icelander threatened. Denmark groaned, not even doubting that Iceland wouldn’t carry out his threat and moved his arms around the still more and less sleeping Norwegian.

“Cruel…”, he muttered and changed the topic in hopes the Icelander would get annoyed and leave, “pity, I wanted to have drunk sex with Nor.” The Dane even stretched the words, adding whinnying tone that for sure would piss off the Icelander even more. Sadly, Iceland had been prepared.

“You wanted, right”, he muttered and rolled his eyes, “I guess your memories are gone, so let me tell you what happened last night. You two stumbled in a bit after three o’clock and I guess it is not necessary to say you both were so totally wasted I still wonder how you found the door.”

“Island, please”, Denmark said, grimacing for his headache.

“I have to correct myself, you did not find the door”, Iceland continued without mercy, “it was purely coincidence that the door happened to be on your way while you were stumbling around and muttering nonsense while my brother…”, Iceland paused to give the Dane a bad look, “while _my usually sensible brother_ hanged on you and apparently tried to kiss and grope without any success. Funny how being drunk makes it hard to find things even when you are literally hanging on it.”

“And we really did not…?”

“No”, Iceland said sharply, “I guess there was an _attempt_ , but it was a poor one.”

“Oh.”

“Right after you somehow got how the doors work, you both fell in. Nore apparently had lost his ability to walk along his dignity, because he didn’t even bother with getting up again. All he did was giggle and crawl on the floor. Pitiful.”

“Hey now, we had lot of fun and…”

“Do I look like I care?” Iceland asked, and Denmark admitted that he indeed didn’t look like he cared, “you were even worse. When you managed to get up again, or actually not up. You were holding on the wall like a baby taking first steps. Pathetic.”

“Why you hate me today?” the Dane asked.

“You waked me up”, the Icelander replied sharply, “and I am not done yet. I said there was _an attempt_ , okay. So even totally wasted you somehow tried to get things going. Too bad that Nore was on floor and you were having ridiculously serious problem with finding him.”

“Island…”

“You actually started to cry”, Iceland continued, “because you got upset about not finding him. Good thing it didn’t last long because you decided to pick up a fight with a painting instead.”

“Uh…”

“It wasn’t even a portrait”, Iceland sighed, “it was a landscape painting. Didn’t stop you for fighting it, though. I have to admit that was the moment I didn’t mind so much about being waken up in inhumanly hours. I got it all filmed.”

“Island…”, Denmark pleaded again. The pain in his head wasn’t going anywhere and the humiliation wasn’t really making him feel better.

“It will make good blackmailing material later when you are actually fit enough to be blackmailed”, the Icelander noted, “well, the rest of it wasn’t so amusing. You pretty much just fell down there after harassing the painting, and Nore crawled up to you. You both tried to sing a lullaby to each other, not the same one, and then went out like a candle.”

“Okay”, Denmark muttered, hoping the torture was done. It seemed so because there was a long silence before the Icelander spoke again.

“I am going to go out for a while”, Iceland said with just a bit softer voice, “try to survive.” Denmark replied with small, humming noice and raised his hand for some kind of goodbye wave. He had closed his eyes again and didn’t dare to open them, but he guessed where the Icelander was standing. He could hear small huff and then steps going away. The sound of door closing told him that Iceland had really left. He sighed, somewhat enjoying the silence although the pain wasn’t going anywhere.

“Dan?” Norway whispered with just as hoarse tone the Dane had.

“Yeah?” Denmark whispered back, stroking the Norwegian’s back to show that he had survived the night too.

“Did we have sex last night?”

“No”, Denmark sighed, “Isey said I couldn’t find you. Was too drunk.” This made the Norwegian laugh, or at least try that. He quickly noticed that his current condition wasn’t really good for laughing out loud, so he settled for small snort and patted the Dane’s chest.

“We are not really good with sleeping together”, he noted.

“Yeah”, Denmark agreed, “but don’t worry. We keep trying and sooner or later we gotta be successful, right?”

“Of course”, Norway replied, “can we go to bed now? I think I want to sleep bit more.”

“Me too”, Denmark agreed, and somehow they managed to make their way to the bedroom. That was where Iceland found them, cuddling in the bed and sleeping their hangover away. The Icelander sighed, rolled his eyes, and placed classes and a filled water can on the bed-side table.

“Idiots”, he muttered to himself and quietly closed the door after him.


	5. Chapter 5

All Finland needed to do was to pick up the documents he had sent to Norway earlier. The Norwegian had sent a note few days ago about being done with them already, so the Finn could pick up anytime he wanted. Normally Finland would have waited until they had the next meeting, because those documents were really not that important, but he happened to be around Norway’s land for other business, so he thought he could pay a visit anyway.

He sent a message to Norway before arriving to check if the man was home. There was no need for earlier warning because even if Norway wasn’t there, Finland would just pop up and get the documents himself. It wasn’t like the Norwegian ever locked his doors when he had trolls keeping things on eye, and it wouldn’t be the first time the Finn just let himself in. However, this time Finland didn’t need to invite himself because Norway replied with short “ok” message just few minutes after Finland had sent his. It wasn’t really uncommon for Norway to send such short messages, he rarely bothered to give long answers anyway and he probably was busy with work. Finland made a note to be quick with his visit, so he would not once again bother the Norwegian.

He knocked the door once to let Norway know he had arrived, and then stepped inside without waiting for the man to come to answer for door. As usually, Norway’s house was calm and quiet, and Finland assumed that Denmark was busy somewhere else because there were no Danish man running to greet him. Iceland was probably in his own land too, Finland thought and made his way to living room to see if the Norwegian was there.

“Hey”, Finland said when he spotted Norway sitting on armchair, “oh you are here too. Hey, Dan.” Denmark was seated almost directly opposite to the Norwegian, and he was holding his head in his hands while Norway just stared at him.

“The papers are in my office”, Norway muttered without moving his eyes away from the Dane.

“Yeah, thanks”, Finland replied and was already going before stopping suddenly and frowning. He backed few steps back to the living room, “uh… Is there any particular reason why you two are sitting here naked? Is Dan okay?” Because of their position, sitting few meters apart, and the way how the Dane was crunching down and Norway staring at him, it really looked like something weird was going on. The fact that they were naked too just added weirdness, but Finland had seen them both without clothes in sauna so many times he barely even noticed that. More worried he was about Denmark’s unusual quietness.

“Yeah, he is okay”, Norway replied, and Denmark muttered something that wasn’t exactly audible but sounded like agreeing statement, “he is only very shamed.”

“Why?”

“Because he dislocated my hip”, Norway calmly replied, “and I am still waiting for my body to fix that.”

“I am so sorry”, Denmark muttered without looking up.

“How he did manage to do that?” Finland asked, still frowning and trying to figure out exactly what had happened.

“I would love to tell, but I think that would be just a bit too much information and you really don’t want to know”, Norway replied.

“What you mean?”

“Let’s put it this way”, Norway sighed, “how many reasons you can come up with for two men to be completely naked and alone in one room together?”

“I…”, Finland started, but then sudden realization hit him, “oh.”

“Yeah”, Norway muttered, “oh.”

“I think I will just get the documents before… your hip gets better.”

“Do so”, Norway muttered, and the Finn left. He easily found the right papers, Norway tended to be well organized with his work, and made his way back to the door.

“You know”, he said, briefly stopping at the living room again, “it is not that bad to dislocate your lover’s hip during love making. Like once me and Sve…”

“Too much information, Fin”, Norway said sharply, and Denmark covered his ears just in case the Finn would tell everything anyway, “we really don’t want to know.”

“Oh, right, of course”, Finland said and started to move toward the door, “well, have nice day then, or something.”

“Bye, Fin.”

“Just read some guidebooks next time before trying new tricks.”

“Finland!”

“Yeah, bye! I am going!” Finland slammed the door closed behind him and fast walked across the yard to his car.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The awkward love confession (this chapter is safe to read even at work)

“I am an idiot”, Denmark muttered angrily to himself while furiously, almost uncontrollably, hitting the straw filled dummy they used for training. He had long time ago learnt that physical training helped him to get over frustration but for the first time ever it didn’t really seemed to work, or he just hadn’t been doing it long enough although usually just couple of hours were enough. Now he had been working up himself until he almost fainted for three days already and still his mind didn’t settle to ease.

And the problem bothering him? Well, he might had said something he shouldn’t have said, or more like he should have said something he didn’t say. He haven’t really yet decided how he had fucked up, but he had nevertheless fucked up somehow. 

It has all started already years ago, even centuries ago if Denmark counted from the day he first met Norway, but the things had started to escalate just few years ago. It had been quite normal day. Nothing special. The weather was the average cloudy autumn weather and he couldn’t even remember what he had been doing so it probably had been something irrelevant. However, on that day he had realized he didn’t want to love Norway as a brother or friend. He wanted completely different love. How he had come to that realization was the result of another years of strange thoughts he got around the Norwegian, confused feelings and messed up assumptions. It was wonder he had finally pulled it all together, found out and admitted that he was, indeed, in love with the Norwegian man. It had took years, but lucky for him, they really had lot of years to spare. 

The realization had been followed by another few years of self-discovery and fighting between the want to keep things just like they were and temptation to tell Norway. They had been together as friends for centuries now, fighting and living right beside of one another. It had been just recently that Sweden had left their small group to make more discoveries in east and Norway had brought Iceland home, settling down to take care of the child nation he called his little brother. Iceland had been one of the things making Denmark realize his true feelings, as merely a friend would not feel such jealously over watching his friend to give attention to somebody else. It had been hard time for both of them when Denmark’s jealousness had been met with Iceland’s dislike toward him. Luckily, and for Norway’s sake, they had managed to figure things out in few years and currently were in strange relationship between liking and merely tolerating each other.

Denmark hit the dummy harder when he thought about the Norwegian and his confusing feelings. The action hurt him as he had voted to not wear any protection on his hands, using bare fist instead in hopes the pain would help him to calm down. He snarled quietly when he noticed that even small thought about the boy… No, not boy, he corrected himself. They had been boys for a long time but now their bodies had aged to the point they could safely say they were adults. They had all got hair on their face, more muscles, deeper voice… The latest had been pain for Denmark because for years he had been stuck in his voice randomly switching between higher boyish one and the deeper manly one he had got now. Sweden and Norway had laughed at him, but Denmark didn’t even mind. Hearing Norway laugh had turned out to be rather pleasant experience and it was even better than he had managed to make it. Sometimes Denmark wondered if he had become obsessed then, addicted to the Norwegian. At least it seemed to be very difficult to get his thoughts away from the man and every day he just became more and more restless without way to calm down..

So, at the end he had told Norway.

Too bad, Norway hadn’t heard him. Or maybe it was that he did hear but didn’t understand. One way or another, there had been no reaction for Denmark’s confession. No surprise, no disgust, no… anything. Turned out the anger wasn’t the worst possible reaction from Norway, as Denmark had feared, it was the no reactions at all. With quiet voice, stumbling with the words he had never said before to anybody, Denmark had told Norway he loved him. Loved more than a brother or friend should. He took the risk.

He got nothing back.

For few long minutes Norway had just continued washing the vegetables as he had been doing when Denmark showed up. He didn’t look up, his hands worked with turnips and carrots like the Dane wasn’t in the room at all. Denmark hadn’t dare to say anything more, only watch the man he wanted to love so much and felt his heart shattering.

“Did you say something?” Norway finally asked calmly, looking up from his work like he had just realized the Dane was in the room.

“Um, no”, Denmark said quickly, almost choking on his own words, “I just… Wanna go hunt later?” Norway blinked, glancing quickly at the small window.

“I think it is too late for that”, he had said, “the night will fall in a hour or so.”

“Oh yeah”, Denmark muttered, “I thought it could be… More exciting to hunt during night.” Norway blinked again, clearly trying to find some sense on Denmark’s words.

“I am not sure if that is a good idea”, he said, “you can’t even see the prey.”

“Oh”, Denmark said and ruffled his hair, “maybe you are right. You usually are because you are so, you know, right about everything and wise and beaut…” He stopped himself quickly before he took it too far. Norway gave him a weird look, but didn’t say anything. He only nodded, and Denmark decided to save himself from more embarrassment by leaving the room. 

That had been three days ago. 

Denmark still wasn’t sure what to do. Part of him wanted to run, go back to his own land and hide, but the stronger part didn’t want to leave Norway. Even if Norway wasn’t going to love him like he loved the Norwegian, he could still at least be a friend. He would never speak about love again. Norway would never learn the true feelings of the Dane. He could do it. He could be the best friends with his love of life. Maybe in few centuries his heart would understand it and stop hurting. Maybe he could survive until that. Maybe…

“Dan? Are you ever coming in to eat?” Norway asked, his voice the only thing breaking the Dane’s frustrating thoughts and also at the same time increasing them. Denmark lowered his fists, his breathing coming out with heavy puffs when he glanced at the Norwegian. Even if there had been frown on his face, when his eyes met Norwegian’s he only smiled.

“Yeah, sure, right now”, he said and laughed, “I guess I lost my sense of time somewhere here.”

“I see”, Norway muttered, brief worry showing in his expression, “funny how that seems to happen a lot nowadays.”

“Well, you know, sometimes it is like that”, Denmark replied with a shrug. He stretched his arms briefly, already feeling the muscles aching from the intense training he had gone through during past days, and walked to Norway who still was giving him strange looks.

“Isn’t it cold to be out without shirt in this time of year?” the Norwegian asked and again Denmark shrugged, trying to not think that he was showing off front of Norway. The Norwegian was watching him only because he was making fool of himself once again and it had nothing to do with him being shirtless. 

“Training keeps me warm”, Denmark said and Norway shrugged. He turned to walk back inside, not waiting to see if the Dane was going to follow him or not. Not that he needed because just as loyally as before Denmark settled to follow him. It was familiar thing to do and the Dane just hoped he could control his thoughts, heart and eyes better. They all seemed to just wander without his consent. 

“The dinner might be cold already”, Norway noted, briefly smiling at Iceland who was playing outside next to door. The Icelander seemed to be deeply focused so he didn’t spare even a look at the older nations.

“It’s okay”, Denmark muttered, his heart aching when he saw the smile. Just few centuries and he should get used for the pain. He could do it.

They didn’t speak when they got in or when Denmark took his dinner. Norway had of course ate his already, but he still sat down for company and nibbled a piece of bread, watching the Dane carefully. The silence made Denmark restless so he soon started to speak, just bringing up random and innocent topics while avoiding looking at the Norwegian in sake to save his heart for more pain. Too bad that both, looking and not looking, hurt him just same.

“Danmark”, Norway finally said, interrupting the Dane’s nonsense talking for the first time, “I should apologize.” 

“Huh? For what?” the Dane asked, swallowing when he looked up and saw the Norwegian avoiding the eye contact. Instead of replying, Norway sighed and placed his hands on the table like he was preparing for something difficult. Denmark felt slight panic rising inside him.

“We should talk”, Norway said quietly.

“No!” Denmark yelled and managed to surprise himself too, “I mean… No, I…”

“I am sorry I pretended I didn’t hear what you said”, Norway said calmly, now looking straightly to Dane’s eyes. Denmark knew exactly what occasion he was speaking about.

“I…”, he muttered, not able to say anything when the fear took over. Norway had heard and now he was going to tell the Dane to go away. Denmark wasn’t sure if he could live then.

“I feel same.”

Three words.

Denmark stared at Norway.

Norway stared back.

“Dan?”

“You love me?”

“Yes.”

“Not like a brother or friend?”

“No.”

“For real?”

“Yes.”

“But why you…”, Denmark whispered.

“I was fool and scared”, the Norwegian said, knowing what the Dane meant, “I didn’t know how to react so I acted like I didn’t hear anything. I am sorry about that. It was cruel to make you go through it and you didn’t deserve it.” Denmark nodded quietly, still staring at the Norwegian.

“So”, he said, his voice breaking just a bit for all the feelings, “would you like to… give it a try?”

“To us?” Norway asked, “to be lovers?” Denmark was surprised to hear the shaking in Norway’s voice too. He had never witnessed such emotion showing on the Norwegian’s behaviour. 

“Yes”, the Dane said, “I mean… If you want.”

“I think I really want”, Norway replied. There they were. Sitting at table on opposite sides and staring at each other at the moment of their love confession. It was their luck that Sweden wasn’t there to witness it because he would have never let them to live that moment down. It was already beyond awkward.

“Can I…”, Denmark muttered and moved his slightly shaking had over the table toward the Norwegian, “touch you?”

“I guess”, Norway muttered back, sliding his own hand bit closer. They met in halfway, fingers brushing gently against each other like it was the very first time they ever touched, even if in truth it was very far from that. Denmark looked at their hands, once feeling completely okay with his wildly running thoughts and emotions. He was still lost, but at least now he wasn’t that alone.

“I don’t really know how to be a lover”, he admitted quietly. 

“Me neither.”

“I guess we will have to learn it together then?”

“Just like all we have done”, Norway said softly, glancing up to Dane, “I have been wondering how it would feel to kiss you.” Immediately a bright red appeared on Denmark’s face and he had some problems with breathing.

“Kiss?” he asked, staring at the Norwegian like he was sure he had heard wrong. He had been so busy with making himself accept Norway was just going to be something not for him. A man he would be allowed to love only secretly by himself. He had never dared to think or let himself imagine any other possibilities, especially actually being the lover. 

“Maybe we try that bit later”, Norway said, noting the slightly panic on Denmark’s face, “right now, this is enough.” He moved his hand, caressing the Dane’s palm. Denmark could only focus on the sensation and wonder how Norway could have so soft touch even if he wielded weapon and lived hard life. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The awkward first kiss / this chapter is safe to read even at work

He said he wonders how it feels to kiss me, Denmark thought once again. It had been months after they had confessed, and since that the Dane’s thoughts had gone around that one sentence almost non-stop. For Norway’s amusement, he still blushed too. Denmark was just happy Norway had enough mercy to not point it out. He only smiled and nodded every time he saw it, clearly satisfied to get that reaction out of the Dane. Denmark soon discovered he didn’t even mind.

There was just one problem. Norway wanted a kiss, many kisses if Denmark had any luck and the first one turned out to be good enough for the Norwegian to want more, and Denmark was more than eager to try this new thing too. The problem was that the Dane had no idea how to kiss, and the concept itself was enough to turn him into blushing mess of foolish Danish man. It also scared him because if the first kiss wasn’t good enough, would Norway bother to give it another try? Denmark needed to give his best to make sure the Norwegian would accept more kisses in future. It was important, he thought.

Luckily he wasn’t the type to give up so soon, even if it had almost done so with the love confession, so he came up with a plan. He would learn to kiss. He would train to be so good that Norway would be wanting more and then it would be all okay.

That’s why he found himself spending way too much time with turnips, doing things people usually didn’t do with turnips. He knew well it was awkward, strange and something he was very happy nobody was witnessing him doing because he would never heard the end of it. Also, he didn’t want to eat any turnips ever again, because after his training session he needed to destroy the evidence. Surprisingly, there were limits on how many turnips with clumsy lips carvings one could eat daily without getting utterly tired with the taste of turnips.

“I should try with carrots”, the Dane muttered to himself while carving yet another turnip. He had first tried without doing anything to the turnip but soon he had noticed that training kissing was much more easier when there was at least the shape of the lips to meet. If nothing else, his training sessions had made him an excellent turnip carver, even if the only thing he could carve was lips.

When he was pleased with his work, or at least so pleased one could be with turnip carving, he put away the knife and and just stared at the vegetable for a moment. He really felt like an idiot and he was hiding in the forest behind the house for a reason, but he had already decided he was going to be the best and he was known for stubbornly holding on his decisions. So he pressed his lips against the turnips, trying to somehow figure out how exactly kissing worked at all.

He had so many questions. Was he supposed to move his lips? How long a kiss should take? What to do with his tongue? What about teeth, was he supposed to hold them close, open or maybe bite? What kind of kiss Norway liked? Denmark sighed, his lips still pressed against the cold, dumb smelling turnip. He had been trying days but he didn’t feel like he was getting anywhere near perfect.

Maybe I need something else to train with, he thought and gave the poor, innocent turnip a bad look. Simple vegetable didn’t really give any response and Denmark highly doubted that Norway would just passively be still while being kissed. Of course Denmark had no idea what Norway would do during a kiss, as it had never happened before and he had zero experience from kissing overall, but it didn’t really fit Norway’s personality to be inactive.

“Well, I am not gonna go to find anybody to train with”, the Dane muttered, grimacing to the thought about doing so. He was going to kiss Norway and that was going to be his first kiss ever, he had already decided so. Also, running off to kiss other people now that he just confessed was quite stupid move, even if he did it in name of training and providing the best experience to Norway. He ruffled his hair, thinking about his options and groaning for frustration. It took him few moments to decide the turnip wasn’t going to help him anymore, and with angry look he threw it away, not really caring where it might end up to. He looked at his arm, hesitated for a moment, and pressed his lips on warm skin.

His arm wasn’t the right shape, quite far from it, but unlike the turnips it was warm and moved under his lips just like other pair of lips would. After all, it was all just flesh. Denmark tried to move his lips in good way, to figure out how the skin and flesh moved under his lips. He even bit down slightly, just to feel if it was hurting or not, and tried if sucking would give any new feelings. He had kind of expected kissing to be something natural. Something that he would just magically know how to do once he found the right way. It really seemed it wasn’t so unless it only worked when one kissed a real person on lips. That kind of made sense, Denmark thought in middle of gently sucking his own arm, maybe his natural talent would just kick in magically when his lips actually touched Norway’s? He could always hope so, and also he really hoped he would figure out what to do with salivating. He had seen people kissing often and it always looked so easy and nice, he had absolutely no idea how they did it.

“I should have asked somebody”, he muttered to himself, looking down to his arm that now had slight bite marks and few bruises from his training. He thought he was pretty close to figure out the best way to train when he had moved his lips on his elbow and found out the joint’s movement gave bit more realistic feeling. It wasn’t perfect, but felt like it could work.

“Asked somebody what?” a voice started the Dane, who quickly hid his arm behind his back and glanced up to the Norwegian.

“Uh, hi”, he said, feeling again the strange but pleasant warmth inside he had started to feel every time he saw Norway, “fancy to see you here in… middle of forest.”

“I could have said same”, Norway replied, “I thought you went to get wood for fireplace?”

“Yeah, I did”, Denmark said, “I am just having some own time here.”

“I see”, Norway said, giving the Dane a strange look, “did you really had to throw a turnip at me, too?” He was holding the way too familiar turnip and once again Denmark blushed.

“Um”, he said, avoiding the Norwegian’s eyes, “I can explain.”

“Great”, Norway nodded with amused smile on his lips, “although, you don’t need to. I saw what you were doing.” Denmark dared to look up only because he didn’t hear any mock in the Norwegian’s voice. Actually, he just sounded soft and caring, which gave Denmark lot of hopes for their future together.

“I just wanted our first kiss to be perfect”, he muttered. Norway sighed and sat down on front of the Dane.

“You know”, he said, “if I wanted the perfect I would have never taken you.” Denmark frowned, giving the Norwegian a weird look.

“Is it just me or didn’t that sound promising at all?” he asked carefully.

“Just let me finish”, Norway replied, “if I wanted the perfect I would have just created something with magic and get bored with it, but I want you. You make me feel alive.”

“I don’t know much about being a good lover, but is it too early to swoon and kiss the earth under your feet?” Denmark asked after the Norwegian’s words had made him quiet for a moment. Norway laughed.

“I am not sure if there are any rules”, he said, “and knowing you, you would break every single one anyway.”

“Yeah, if it meant you would enjoy this more”, Denmark said, carefully watching Norway’s reaction. The whole lovers thing was still so new for him that he wasn’t always sure how to do it. However, he had soon discovered he rather enjoyed flirting and was eager to experience on what worked with Norway. Needless to say he didn’t always succeed, but he was getting better with drawing out nice reactions from the Norwegian. He already saw it as his new favorite mission, to find out what exactly Norway liked.

“Sometimes I still feel like you will be the end of me”, the Norwegian said, but the amused look on his face told Denmark that he had said the correct thing.

“Can I touch you?” he asked, still sounding bit shy to ask that.

“You know, you don’t need to ask every time”, Norway replied, “you have my consent.” Denmark nodded and reached his hand to caress the Norwegian’s cheek. He still hadn’t tested all the things he wanted to do, as some of them made him lost his track of thoughts for a moment and blush uncontrollably, and it was sometimes hard to say what Norway liked because he didn’t always showed his emotions. Still, Denmark had discovered that if the man leaned in to his touch and even closed his eyes, that meant he enjoyed it. Soft caressing of face, hair and arms was one of the first things the Dane had noticed Norway liked.

“I still worry”, he admitted and Norway agreed with a hum.

“Of course you do”, he said, “that is what you do. Worry about things, whenever you are not running straight to the problems like nothing else matters.”

“You know me so well.”

“Of course I do”, Norway said, “I have known you over 300 years. It would be wonder if I didn’t know you already, which reminds me, you should know me well enough to understand that when I told you we are going to figure out things together, I meant also the kissing part.”

“Uh.”

“I have been waiting already few days for you to come to me”, the Norwegian continued and took the arm that was still filled with evidence of Denmark’s kissing training, “but you preferred turnips and your own arm over me.”

“Uh…”, Denmark found it rather difficult to say anything when Norway was teasing him, which the Norwegian had noticed too and seemed to use the knowledge without shame.

“It is good thing I am getting impatient”, he said, “otherwise you would be kissing turnips for years to come.”

“I was actually thinking about trying with carrots next”, Denmark muttered.

“Even carrots before me”, Norway said, rolling his eyes, “what those vegetables has got that I don’t have?”

“It is just for training”, Denmark claimed, “I want give you the best.” Norway sighed again, clearly trying to figure out the Dane’s way of thinking, before he continued.  
“Don’t you think it is high time to try the real thing?” he asked, moving slightly closer and holding the Dane in captive with his eyes, “surely I can do better than turnips.” Denmark suddenly discovered that swallowing and breathing were one of things he didn’t really know how to do.

“I…”

“Yes or no”, Norway said, his lips very close to Danes and his hands on the man’s chest to keep his balance.

“Yes”, Denmark whispered, completely captivated by the Norwegian. There was nothing else that mattered right then and nothing would have taken his focus away. His whole body and mind screamed for the sensation, the closeness and for knowing what was coming. He really hoped the magic would kick in too and he would just somehow know how to do kissing, because the turnips hadn’t really taught him a lot after all.

“Danmark”, Norway whispered and the Dane swore he had never heard his name said with such perfect way. He was quite sure it made his blood boil and his mind lose all its’ sense.

“Yeah?”

“I have no idea how to kiss.”

“Uh?”

“Yeah.”

“Really?”

“You were the one training with turnips”, Norway noted, pushing his forehead against the Dane’s for a moment before moving away, “I told you we will have to figure it out together and I really meant it.”

“Oh”, Denmark said, quickly collecting his thoughts that were more and less shattered around, “but you are so handsome.”

“And how that has anything to do with this?” Norway asked.

“I thought you would have got kisses before”, the Dane muttered, feeling awkward once again. It was really becoming his standard feeling.

“I never felt like I should kiss anybody before I started to wonder how it would feel to kiss you”, Norway admitted, “you should know that anyway. We have spent almost every moment together since you first dragged your ass into my land and almost burnt down all the forest, you stupid Dane.”

“I just…”, Denmark muttered, but stopped to look up to the Norwegian and smile, “so you wanna train kissing now?”

“Why not”, Norway said, leaning closer again, “haven’t got anything better to do.”

  
“Uh, Nor?” Denmark asked after the moment of silence between them became bit too long, “how exactly we are going to do this?” Norway seemed to be just as confused, but he wasn’t moving away from the Dane.

“I have no idea”, he said with a shrug, “logically, I think we should just use our lips.”

“Yeah but do we do like this”, Denmark said with his lips pressed tightly together and then opening them, “or like this?”

“You look like a duck.”

“Maybe that is my kissing look?”

“Surely I hope not”, Norway said, frowning when he thought about their problem, “maybe just relax and…” He leaned close and pecked the Dane’s lips. The touch was so light he barely felt it, but it still gave him nice sparkling feeling of excitement.

“That felt like a good idea”, the Dane said quietly and Norway nodded, “maybe just like… longer and stronger?”

“Let’s try again”, Norway said. Their second try ended up both flinching away and the Dane holding hand over his mouth.

“Okay so”, Denmark muttered, “hitting teeth together is a bad idea.”

“Definitely”, Norway agreed, moving his tongue over his teeth in hopes that would erase the aching feeling, “but let’s not give up now. I still haven’t tasted you.” Denmark nodded and they tried again, this time failing with moving their noses right. The both leaned back and laughed when instead of lips, their noses met and blocked the kissing try. Denmark felt the bubbling happiness when he snuggled his nose against the Norwegian’s hair, his hands resting on the man’s hips.

The fourth try was much better, but there was something lacking. They figured that out after few more tries when they discover actually moving the lips instead just holding them together for some time worked much better. Still, it took couple of failed tries more before they stopped hitting their teeth together, but by then they had already faced completely new problem of trying to find out what to do with their tongues. It was also turning out to be rather hard to estimate how to breath as Denmark soon discovered holding his breath whole time was bit too much, and salivating seemed to be a real problem that surprisingly didn’t matter so much Denmark had thought it would. They finished their try number 38 when they finally decided it was enough training for the day. Both were breathing just bit too heavily, lips slightly swollen and red for kissing and few experimental bites.

“I think we are rather good with this”, Denmark noted, caressing the Norwegian’s back. Somewhere in middle of their training session they had changed their position so that Norway was sitting on the Dane’s lap and Denmark was holding him tightly against himself. It just felt more natural that way.

“Training makes masters, they say”, Norway replied, smiling softly, “well, was I better than turnips?”

“Way better”, Denmark said, “but carrots…”

“Don’t even dare.”

“I am joking!” the Dane laughed, softly pressing yet another kiss on Norway’s lips because it felt like a right thing to do, “I am already addicted to your kisses.”

“Perfect. Another way to bribe you was just what I was looking for”, Norway replied, his fingers gently messing up the Dane’s hair.

“Not that you need to bribe me”, Denmark said, “just state your wish and I will make it true.” Norway snorted and smiled at the Dane winking for him.

“Good to hear”, he said, “well, we should return home. Island is alone there.”

“Oh right”, Denmark said, quickly hiding the fact he had for moment forgot the Icelandic nation existed, “wait, how he hadn’t yet come to find us?”

“Because once he ran to me to tell you are sitting in forest with turnip, I gave him enough treats to keep him busy for a while before I went to look for you”, Norway said calmly and it took a moment for the Dane realize what he had said.

“Island saw me?” he asked with slightly shocked tone.

“Yes”, Norway said, “but don’t worry. He thought you were merely having a secret snack between meals and he is so young he will never even remember this or make the connections.”

“I hope so”, Denmark muttered.

“It will be okay”, Norway promised and smiled, “would you like to train bit more after dinner?”

“Of course”, Denmark said, the already familiar feeling of excitement bubbling inside of him when he thought about kissing the Norwegian again and again, getting better after each try and once offering the best kisses in the whole world. Just for Norway.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The awkward talk about the first time... Poor guys didn't have any sex ed classes back then (this chapter is NSFW, includes lot of talk about sex).

Denmark knew he was phasing out in middle of duties, but he wasn’t really worried about it. In fact, he was going to blame Norway. It was the Norwegian who talked about things that made the Dane completely lose his track of thoughts and focus. He also did things that had that effect, Denmark noted, the kisses, touch, a simple look… All seemed to have wonderful effects on the Dane all of sudden.

“Dan?” Norway called and Denmark looked up, realizing from the look of the man’s face that he had been calling already for a while.

“Yeah?” Denmark asked and promptly started to fix the wool again as he had been tasked. They had just few days ago sheared their sheep and now the wool needed to be processed for selling to the women in village.

“You better not be thinking which vegetable you could use for training sexual acts”, the Norwegian said, making the Dane blush.

“I was not”, he claimed, although the idea of training such thing before actually doing it had been in his mind. It had been few years since they had confessed and things had been going smoothly since then, if few disagreement were not counted but those had been normal in their relationship before too so Denmark wasn’t too worried. After all, they still trained their kissing skills and lately they had started to get bit more handy too, testing completely new things. It had been yesterday when Norway had brought up the topic of bringing the Dane to his bed.

Which actually sounded strange because they had been sleeping in same bed for centuries, as was the habit of their time. Shared body warmth really helped them to survive over harsh winters and it wasn’t only them; Iceland and Sweden also slept in same bed when they lived together. However, Denmark was smart enough to realize the Norwegian was merely using a metaphor for something more intimate and personal way to past time and have fun.

“Good”, Norway said, “because I told you, we are going to figure it out together.”

“But…”

“One more word about making sure it is perfect for me and I will postpone it few decades more”, Norway said and Denmark decided to shut up because even if he didn’t really know what he was missing, it sounded something he wanted to try. At least people spoke about it all the time and seemed to give it rather lot of attention.

“But do you know how to do it”, the Dane asked, whispering just in case somebody was over-hearing them although they were alone, “because I do not.”

“Absolutely no idea”, Norway replied with a shrug, “but we did figure out kissing, and bedding somebody seems to be something that happens often so it can’t be too difficult. I assume we just start with taking our clothes off and seeing what happens then.”  
“But Nor”, Denmark still kept arguing, “haven’t you notice that most of people make male - female pairs, and we are both males. Maybe it is more difficult for same sex couples and that’s why it is not as common as male - female couples?” Norway frowned, thinking about what the Dane had just said.

“That would make sense”, he replied after a while, “some people are lazy so it would not surprise me to hear they select their partner according on how easy it is to mate with them.”

“I am not sure if they use that term”, Denmark noted, “and I have noted they are not always staying with one partner.”

“True”, Norway nodded, “humans are strange creatures.”

“Yeah.” They continued the work in silence for a while, but both kept thinking about their current topic and the problem.

“But you still wanna do that thing with me?” Denmark asked.

“Yeah, of course”, Norway replied, “we may as well try. Maybe we like it.”

“Yeah.”

“If we ever figure out how to do it”, Norway continued with a frown on his face.

“Well, sometimes I touch myself down there”, the Dane said and gestured toward his crouch, “and that feels nice so if we kinda… touch each other like that?”

“Could it be that easy?”

“Maybe”, Denmark said and hesitated for a moment before he continued, “do you think we should ask somebody?”

“Like who?” Norway asked, “we don’t know many people and I don’t think Sverige knows anything more unless he had managed to have relationships behind our backs.”

“Like that Swede could ever get anybody like him that much”, Denmark said and rolled his eyes, “okay, I think there is one male couple in that town over the lake. They gotta know stuff. They are not even young and it was already years ago I heard about them.”

“Well, if they are still alive we may as well”, Norway said, “you will have to do it.”

“Why me?” Denmark complained as he had partly hoped the Norwegian would take the lead on this awkward plan or they would do it together.

“Because I don’t know which persons you are talking about”, Norway said, “and you are better with humans. If I go, we will never get any answers.”

“I guess that is true”, Denmark muttered.

“Also, I have to watch after Island”, Norway continued and stopped for a moment before continuing, “which reminds me about another problem tied to our experiment.”

“Yeah?”

“How we do it so that Island will not witness us”, Norway sad, “he is always with me unless I send him to do tasks.”

“We have managed to find time for kissing”, Denmark noted, “so if we just send Island out to do something again…”

“But how long will love making take?”

“I have no idea”, Denmark admitted, “but if humans manage to keep it private it can’t take too much time. You know, there are always so much humans around. If it takes long time, then we would have seen people doing it all around the place.”

“True”, Norway nodded, “less than an hour then, probably. We should be able to finish in peace.”

“Yeah.”

“Let’s make this wool ready and then you can go to talk with this couple you know once you you have visited the seamstress women.”

“Okay.”

It took over the night before Denmark returned, just as Norway had expected. The way to the village wasn’t short with a horse carriage and Denmark preferred not to travel over night so he had stayed in the inn. When he arrived, he came with some things he had bought, including treats that the Icelandic nation was very happy to see. He didn’t even complain when Norway ordered him out to herd chickens because even that was fun when he was eating the sticky sugar candies. So far he hadn’t figured out that chickens didn’t need to be herded and Norway only told him to do that if he wanted the Icelander to go out and be busy with something while he did stuff that Iceland didn’t need to know about.

“Did you talked with them?” Norway asked once Iceland was a safe distance away.

“Yeah”, Denmark replied with a nod, “it was… the most awkward conversation I have ever had, but yes, I did talk with them. I might have to stay out of that village although.”

“It is okay”, Norway said, “they will be long gone in 20 years or so. You don’t need to meet them anymore.”

“Thanks for that”, Denmark muttered and ruffled his hair, trying to figure out how to share his new knowledge in the best way, “so...Turned out the thing is bit different when you don’t have female involved, though I didn’t really understand all the things they talked about. Something on holes or something.”

“I guess they meant the one women need for giving birth”, Norway said.

“Wait, you mean they have different stuff down there?”

“Haven’t you ever seen a naked woman?” Norway asked back and Denmark frowned.

“I guess I have”, he muttered, trying to recall such happening, “but I never really looked, you know. It would make sense they got different things, I guess.” Norway blinked few times and nodded, slight amusement in his otherwise calm expression.

“Sometimes you are so innocent it is hard to believe you are over 400 years old”, he said.

“Thanks?”

“You are welcome”, Norway muttered, “what else they told you? We need to know what we are supposed to do when clearly we lack some feminine things.”

“Yeah so”, Denmark continued and tried hard to not blush when he remembered the things he had heard, “apparently there are many ways but we can like… use our mouths or hands or… um… The hole we had, you know, for poop.”

“Really?”

“That is what they said”, Denmark shrugged, “not sure if they were just joking with me, but they seemed to be serious.”

“It sounds rather absurd”, Norway said.

“I know”, Denmark nodded, “they warned that it might hurt a lot for first time. Have to go slowly and use something to make things slipper.”

“I see”, the Norwegian frowned, “I am not sure if I would enjoy that. It sounds rather strange thing to do.”

“I know. Thought so too”, Denmark agreed, “better to try other options first, I think.”

“Yes”, Norway said, his eyes wandering lower on Dane when he thought about the topic, “I have used my hand on myself without getting hurt so that sounds like a good and safe way to start.”

“Yeah.” They stared at each other, both trying to figure out what to say next while the situation turned more and more awkward.

“Uh, wanna give it a try now?”

“Yeah, why not. Island will be busy for few hours more.”

“Isn’t there still fresh hay in barn, maybe that would be a good place?”

“Probably. We can check.”

“We really gonna do this?”

“Yeah. I think. Did they say anything about how to start?”

“No, but it sounded like your guess of ‘taking clothes off and seeing what happens’ could work just fine”, Denmark said with a shrug and reached his hand to the Norwegian, “so, let’s go?”

“Yeah”, Norway said, taking the offered hand and noticing that it was shaking slightly. Somehow it made him feel better when he knew the Dane was scared too, so he smiled to the man, holding his hand bit tighter, “we are going to do it nice and slow, and learn everything together.”

“I love you”, Denmark replied with a soft smile. Norway told him the same with a soft kiss on lips.


	9. Chapter 9

“So you are telling me that the bathroom is wrecked because some of those old pipes finally gave up and just randomly bursted open?” Iceland asked and Norway nodded.

“Yes”, he said, “the house is old and Dan has been neglecting some work, including changing the pipes and keeping the water system in control. You know how forgetful he can be.”

“Yeah I know”, Iceland said, still sounding like he didn’t believe a word despite of his brother explaining the whole incident with great and definitely right sounding details, “what a luck you both were here just when the pipes decided to give up.”

“I thought same”, the Norwegian said calmly, ignoring the water still slowly dripping down from his hair and wetting his shirt that was surprisingly dry for something that had survive a water chaos in bathroom, “the damages could have been much worse if nobody had been here to stop the water flow.”

“Yeah”, Iceland said, “and quite luck too that the pipes went broken only in one bathroom.”

“Sometimes we are lucky.”

“I am not sure how much luck can be included when the bathroom looks like the pipes literally exploded”, Iceland noted, “the sink is in pieces, mirror broken and there is mess everywhere.”

“It was the pressure”, Norway explained, “everything came out with quite a force.”

“What a luck neither of you got hurt.”

“Yes”, Norway said and slightly moved the shirt sleeve that hid a healing scar, “luck.”

“Wanna know what Dan lied to me about this?” Iceland asked and finally Norway’s perfectly calmed expression changed, showing hint of annoyance and slight panic.

“I guess.” Iceland stared at him for a moment.

“Dan!” he yelled instead of explaining himself. The Dane was fixing the bathroom so they could have water again, but showed up anyway when he heard Iceland calling. He was shirtless for some reason and carrying few tools in his hands. He too was still wet from the absurd incident in bathroom and from working in room full of water. Norway made almost comical attempt to not look anywhere in the Danes direction, and in normal situation Iceland would have made fun of that but just then he was more interested on finding out what the Scandinavians were hiding from him that time. Both had been acting weird since he arrived after ending up making surprise stopover in Copenhagen and being told his next flight would be delayed for tomorrow, and he wanted to know what could possibly make two men act so.

“What?” Denmark asked smiling although most of people would not been smiling at all when they had just become owners of home with totally wrecked bathroom and had to figure out how to fix almost century old plumbing system.

“Could you tell me again what you told me about bathroom?”

“Sure”, the Dane said, not even realizing that he was walking straight to the trap, “we were out for the date and when we came back we discovered that somebody had broke in the house and wrecked the bathroom. I know, it is crazy. Some weird people around nowadays wrecking other people’s bathroom.” Iceland turned to look at Norway and arched his brow for silent question.

“ _I thought we agreed on the pipe breaking story_ ”, Norway said in old Norse, clearly addressing his words to the Dane who he was now looking at but carefully staring only his eyes and not his chest.

“ _We did? Oh shit_ ”, Denmark replied, switching into old language too.

“ _Yes._ ”

_“Well, I was naked. You were naked. How can anybody expect me to be able to think and memorize details in that situation?”_

_“I assumed the cold water from the broken sink would have given the control back to your brains.”_

_“Did I already mentioned that you were naked? And that you look incredibly sexy with wet hair?”_

_“You nodded when I asked if you understood and will be following the excuse plan.”_

_“You were very, very sexy right then and I might have been thinking something else. You can’t really blame me and you know that.”_

_“Seriously, Dan? Could you get your focus back on the problem? Island is getting suspicious and I can’t tell him that we broke the bathroom when we tried…”_

_“I understand old Norse, you idiots”_ , Iceland said, making both men startle from their gradually heating conversation, “I knew you were hiding something!” Norway and Denmark shared a look and then glanced at Iceland, both with different expression. While the Norwegian trusted on his emotionless look, Denmark seemed to be mostly worried and also bit of shocked.

“Well. Shit”, Denmark said.

“Hush, I will take care of this”, Norway muttered before addressing his brother, “I admit the real reasons for the bathrooms current state might have something to do with our actions.”

“I knew it”, Iceland said, looking smug for a while until he stopped to think, “but what the hell you two did to get it that broken? The whole sink is off the wall, there is water everywhere and even the shower curtain was ripped. Did you had a party there or what?”

“Sometimes things just happens”, Norway said, clearly avoiding the questions as well he just could..

“And it is my bathroom anyway in my house so who cares”, Denmark added helpfully, but Iceland was still frowning.

“I just don’t understand what you two idiots were doing there”, he muttered mostly to himself, “and why were you… wait… No.”

“I think he is getting it now”, Denmark noted to Norway who nodded sadly and watched the realization to hit his brother. In other situation he would have been even enjoying the hilarious way how Iceland managed to go through realization, shock, fear, disgust and total loss of respect toward his family members all just in few seconds, but right then the Norwegian was just embarrassed for several different reasons.

“Did you two really tried to…”, he tried few times to get the one word out of his mouth but it turned out to be just impossible while he was talking about his brother, “you know what I mean.”

“What he means?” Denmark asked and grinned then, “yeah just kidding. I got it. We tried to have sex in bathroom.”

“You don’t need to say it that boldly”, Norway muttered.

“But he knew already”, the Dane said, “and he is not stupid. Two adult persons naked in shower, you know what it will be.”

“I am still here and really hoping you would shut up”, Iceland said with a sigh, “so you broke bathroom while you were doing it?”

“Trying to do it, actually. Bathroom’s current state wasn’t planned and the attempted actions were immediately cancelled at the moment of incident.”

“Ah, okay”, Iceland said with a deep sigh and rubbed his head like he was very hard trying to forget the whole day so far, “so you two are not very good with it.”

“Actually…”

“Dan, I think he don’t want to talk about it”, Norway said and Iceland nodded.

“Yeah, I really don’t want to talk about it”, the Icelander said and got up, “actually, I am going to just go home now and try to forget I ever had this conversation with you. Bye.”

“But what about the delayed flight?” Denmark asked, bit of worry sneaking in his voice when he thought that Iceland would end up sleeping at airport.

“There is not even running water here”, Iceland said, carefully selecting his words so that he didn’t need to even think about why the water wasn’t running, “I am just gonna stay at your city apartment, okay. Have fun with… Whatever you two do, I don’t care.”

“Okay”, Denmark said and waved after the Icelander before he turned to look at Norway, who was just sitting and looking rather uncomfortable, “well, it didn’t go well, but he didn’t disowned us on the spot at least.”

“Yeah”, Norway muttered giving a short glance at the Dane. Denmark replied with a small shrug.

“Hey, now that Island knows anyway, do you think we can just call Sve to fix the bathroom for us?”

“And have him laughing at us?” Norway asked back, “he will ask what happened, you know.”

“Oh right. Fuck him then”, Denmark said, “I am gonna get back to work. Wanna help?”

“I guess I don’t have much else to do now.”

“Cool, could you…”

“I am not taking my shirt off.”

“Damn. Okay.”


End file.
